The Lust In The Surrender
by Punky Misfit
Summary: Just before leaving on vacation in paradise Brennan admits a fantasy to Booth; one he's not comfortable on seeing through.
1. The Admission

"Have you got everything just about packed? Our car is coming early. I want to make sure we've got everything together tonight, and after work I'm not gonna feel like messing with anything-"

"Booth, I have been packed for days. I am more willing to believe you are the one who's unprepared."

"No. I got my duffel bag together sitting right next to the dresser. What about your passport? You got that?"

"It's tucked in the flap in the inside my suitcase. Have you located yours?"

"…um…"

Brennan smiled faintly and shook her head. That was just like Booth. Out of the two of them she was far more organized than he could have ever hoped to be. But as per usual he was more concerned with her than himself. "I saw it in the top drawer of your desk. I'm sure it's still there."

Without his passport their vacation would be over before it had begun. For months the two had been dying to get away from their hectic lives together. Surrounded by murder and mayhem day after day every day had at last mentally exhausted them both. And so while they'd clamored for a trip their different personalities clashed as to where to go. They couldn't agree until Booth happened upon her one afternoon while she'd been watching a documentary on Bora Bora. His eyes had lit like sparklers while taking in the images of the sandy beaches and expansive clear blue oceans. She knew then all their other options were out. Booth wanted a tropical paradise. Even though she'd been there before she gave in to his pleading. She was willing to give him anything he desired. For once she'd cave in to compromise.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll find it." He waved her off. Through the kitchen he moved to the back counter so as to pour himself another cup of coffee. Mornings were one of the few moments in the day in which they had time to relax. Spending quality time with their daughter was especially vital this morning seeing as she wouldn't be making the trip with them. Brennan's father would be babysitting all while they were gone.

Brennan smiled at Christine now as the toddler fiddled with her spoon. She hated to see how fast she was growing up. Becoming a mother had invoked emotions in her she never knew she'd been capable of before. This new life she'd settled into with Booth was one she wasn't taking for granted. Between the two of them she'd received all the family she'd ever wanted, and more.

"I'm just glad to finally get the hell out of here. We need it." Booth took a swig of his coffee. "We need some alone time."

The thought of it brought an exhilarated flush to her cheeks. When it came to being lovers the connection between them was like a sparking live wire of heat. She wasn't sure she'd ever had another who'd been so satisfying; who'd fulfilled her every need and desire. "Yes. I believe we're overdue."

His eyes darkened, the flame of passion having been ignited within him, as well. He crossed the space between them to kiss her. She couldn't help but to pull him closer. Oh, yes. It definitely had been too long. "Christine's here," she reminded him when he not so subtly indicated a wanting for more.

"She doesn't know what we're doing."

"Booth."

"Fine." He backed off. "I'll just save it for tomorrow. In paradise!"

"Yes. Where we can have some time to be alone to carry out our wildest fantasies."

He paused, staring at her with a cocked eyebrow. "You still have fantasies?"

"Of course. Don't you?"

"No. I mean, not really. I never did, exactly." Obviously he was puzzled, and insulted. "I thought I… you know… _took care _of all your fantasies?"

"You did. You do." She was regretting ever having eluded to anything. "There's just this one…"

Curiosity and ego both fueled his indignant demand. "What is it?"

Her eyes glanced to their daughter. "I don't know if I should be discussing it in front of Christine."

"Bones, you're always telling me she can't access her memory, or whatever. There's no way she knows what we're talking about anyway. So just tell me."

She bit her lip. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach. This was a secret she'd never before admitted to any man. "I'd… I'd like to be confined."

He stared at her cluelessly for a few seconds before blinking rapidly. "What?"

"Just my wrists! And… I'd like to be blindfolded." For as long as she could remember she'd prided herself on being a woman who was always in control. The idea of surrendering that control to someone she loved and trusted was titillating. In just talking about it she could feel another warm blush heating up her cheeks.

Booth however, wasn't sharing the sentiment. "So… you want to be in bed with your wrists bound while having sex blindfolded?"

Christine had finished eating. Brennan rose from her chair to retrieve her plate. "Forget it."

"No, no. I'm just trying to understand."

She dropped the plate into the sink. "I was once watching a documentary on strange sexual practices of different cultures. Such activities were one of the highlights of the show. I um," she grinned shyly. "I felt something. Arousal. I was interested. But I've never tried it. You're the first man that I've ever even told. But I can discern by your tone and mannerisms that you aren't comfortable with it, and I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

"It's not that I'm uncomfortable with it. Wait." He joined her at the sink. "Are you trying to say I'm not adventurous in the bedroom?"

Her words were being misconstrued. She desperately wished she could put an end to the conversation. "No, Booth. You know you're perfect." She kissed him reassuringly. "But I know sex is never just sex for you. You place a high, romantic value upon it. And that's fine. Since becoming intimate with you, I do too. This is just a fantasy. It in no ways suggests that you are inadequate as a lover."

"But it's still a fantasy. It's still something you'd wanna try." He insisted gently.

"It's no big deal. I'm rather sorry I brought it up."

"No, it's fine. It just isn't something I'd expect from you, that all." He rested his hands on her hips and gazed into her eyes, hoping to accentuate his words. "It doesn't mean I'm opposed to it."

"But you aren't completely in favor of it, either. I don't blame you. Given your past in the military and as an agent anytime you've been confined your life has been in danger. I can understand you associating the two. Perhaps you'd feel like you'd be an aggressor towards me, or as if you were endangering my life. I suppose it could even drudge up some bad memories for you." She knew during his time serving in the Army he'd been captured, and tortured. Since he'd shared little of what he'd endured during those experiences with her (though his x-rays had told her more than he ever could have) she had no idea how he'd feel being put in such a position. "I told you, Booth. It's nothing. It was a fantasy dreamed up years ago by a completely different woman."

The wind had been taken out of his sails. "So you're saying I tamed you?"

She sighed. There was no use in continuing the conversation. As much as she loved Booth, it seemed as though everything she had to say was being taken personally. The topic needed to change before she found a way to completely offend him. "We need to get Christine ready for daycare. We're going to be late." With one last kiss she ushered herself out of the room.

Booth remained standing where he'd been, dumbstruck. "Bondage?" He repeated to himself in a whisper. It'd never in a million years occurred to him that such a thing could be a turn on for her. She may have denied it, but he knew when it came to sex he was a simple man. There were things he certainly liked. But he'd always felt incorporating toys and other such acts cheapened what was supposed to be a beautiful experience. He'd never been one who'd slept around, just to do so. Any time he'd ever made love it'd held meaning for him. Now he felt as though his morals were a disappointment to her.

Christine was becoming fussy. She wiggled in her high chair, drawing his attention back to the present. He quickly went to her and undid the belts securing her into her seat. All the while Brennan's words echoed through his mind. _It was a fantasy dreamed up years ago by a completely different woman. _He gazed down sadly at Christine. The baby had eyes just like her mother's. "Did I change mommy?" He whispered to her his question. So far as he could see she was the same woman he'd always been in love with. More and more he was becoming confused and unsure of himself.

This vacation was not off to a good start.


	2. The Uncertainty

Booth was much more bothered by the conversation he'd had with Brennan than he'd let on. It'd weighed heavily on his mind all throughout the drive to work. It remained as the main focus of his thoughts all throughout his morning in his office. The work day was really just a technicality. He'd gotten all his paperwork in order the previous day to ensure that nothing would keep him from missing out on his vacation. Therefore, his mind had all the time in the world to free flow. He still wasn't sure how to think or what to feel about Brennan's confession. Everyone had fantasizes. Well, everyone except him, apparently. It was the shock factor that he couldn't quite grasp. If she'd told him she'd wanted to make love concealed underneath the brush during an African safari or during a tribal chant in one of her remote anthropological villages, that would have been much easier to swallow. And almost expected. But bondage?

Then again, what did he really know about bondage? He knew he'd dealt with it during his investigations of numerous sex crimes. He knew of couples tying one another up. He'd just never seen the point. It was a gimmick. Nothing more. Nothing less. But now here he was in a position where he had the possibility of experiencing it himself; of being entirely in control of another person's pleasure. He had to admit the idea of it was exhilarating. But also frightening. The truth was no matter how cool he had tried to play it she'd hit the nail on the head. . He'd simply seen too much and been through too much to ever be comfortable with the idea, even if he would be the one holding the reins. Unfortunately he couldn't associate her requests with anything pleasant.

But he loved her. He was willing to do anything for her. What did it mean if he refused to do this? He didn't want her disappointed - especially not sexually. But it was difficult for him to relate. Their sex life fulfilled him. He'd never needed anything more than her. So what did that say about him? Was he not pleasing her? She certainly didn't act like it when they were rolling around between the sheets together. Seeing her bedroom eyes and expressions of ecstasy vividly flashing through his mind had him pulling himself closer to his desk to conceal his body. Arousal really didn't seem to be a problem for either one of them.

He glanced out now through his office windows into the bullpen. Agents were bustling about. Their daily duties and assignments kept them hopping. No one was paying attention to him. No one could have cared less what it was he was involved in. It was no secret he was leaving for paradise in the morning. It appeared as if his colleagues had already mentally checked him out.

Because of this he was employed by bravery. He scooted in closer to his computer and accessed the internet. Into a search engine he typed in his request. **Bondage. **Within moments he was provided with thousands upon thousands of pages all relating to the activity, including images which simultaneously intrigued and disgusted him. He scanned over the results before finding a Wikipedia entry. "That ought to be safe," he muttered to himself. God forbid he click on a site that contained a video…

The next hour was spent educating himself. He learned more about the subject than he'd ever cared to know. By the time he was finished he felt more unsettled than he had. Some information in particular downright sickened him. "Rape fantasies?" He softly recited out loud. _There's no way I could ever do this. I don't care if it makes me a bad lover. I could never do that to her, even if its just pretending._

He was so involved in his research that he never heard Sweets enter his office. He didn't glance away from the screen until the young therapist was practically right on top of his desk. "Whatcha doing?"

Booth exited out of the browser as fast he could. "Nothing!" The evidence was gone but his eyes gave him away. Deer in the headlights wasn't an accurate enough expression to describe him. "What are you doing in here?" He snapped as an after thought. "Don't you knock?"

"I did. I just came to visit. I know you're leaving for Bora Bora tomorrow morning so I wanted to see if you needed help with anything."

"I'm fine. Everything's done. I'm not even sure why it is I'm still here."

"Looks to me like you were looking something up. Everything all right?"

Booth exhaled deeply. On one hand he would have liked to bounce his problem off the young man to receive some outside insight. On the other hand he had no desire for Sweets to know and meddle in his business. Especially considering the topic. "I'm helping a friend," he muttered against his better judgment.

"Oh? Anything I can do to help?" He sat down in a chair.

Reluctantly Booth fed him bread crumb details. "Yeah. He's having a problem with a friend of his. See, he uh, he loves this friend. And he would do anything for them. But the friend has… has indicated an activity that they're interested in that he's not quite sure he's comfortable with, but he doesn't want to let his friend down. He's kind of confused how this came up in the first place. He thought things were fine between them."

Sweets grinned. "This is you and Dr. Brennan, isn't it?"

Damn. "No! I told you, it's a friend of mine. Anyway, does it make him less of a man or a friend if he refuses?"

For a second Sweets thought it over. "This favor… is it dangerous?"

_She just wants to be tied up and blindfolded. Nothing extreme. _"No."

"Is it illegal?"

"Just what kind of friends do you think I keep, Sweets?"

"Sorry." He grew quiet again. "You want my advice?"

"That's why I'm telling you about this."

"I would say… if your friend loves his friend… and is really willing to do anything, then he should just do it. I encourage him to step outside his comfort zone and take in a new experience."

Booth snuck a peek back at his darkened computer screen. "Yeah?"

"Since I don't know what the favor is, it's hard to say. I would imagine there would still be an element of refusal, a chance to still back out if he really was uneasy engaging in whatever it is. But I think your friend just needs to relax, and keep an open mind."

Booth still wasn't too sold. "Thanks. I'll pass on the advice."

Sweets took that as his dismissal. He rose to his feet. "Let me know how it works out with Dr. Brennan." He smirked on his way out the door.

"I told you, the friend isn't me!"

* * *

That evening Booth continued to be subdued; silent and unlike himself. He took it upon himself to fix dinner. Both Brennan and Christine sat with him in the kitchen to watch. He did little to acknowledge their presence. Only just as he finished did he kiss Christine's forehead while setting a plate down on the tray of her high chair. She giggled and cooed at him. "Dada."

It was the first time Brennan had seen him smile in hours. Throughout dinner her pressing attempts for conversation were met with silence. Finally, she sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry I ever told you about that fantasy."

"Why?"

"Because it's bothering you."

"No, it isn't. I've just got a lot on my mind right now. Vacation stuff. Making sure everything's together."

"Booth," she left her dinner sitting cold to join him on the opposite side of the kitchen counter. "Yes, it is. Stop lying. I seem to have given you the impression that you aren't enough for me. That couldn't be further from the truth. I love you, and you keep me more than satisfied. That fantasy was dreamed up back during a time when I was unhappy."

"But given the chance… you'd still want to act it out? Honestly." He looked into her eyes with earnest.

"I'd be curious to try it. But Booth, my needs are-"

"And you wouldn't want to like…" He couldn't hide his anxiety. "You wouldn't want me to like… act like I was… um." He couldn't say the word. "_Hurting_ you or anything, right?"

"What? No. Of course not." She took a loving hold of his hand. "Please, just forget it."

But he couldn't seem to. By the time Max arrived (since their car was coming at four in the morning Brennan's father had opted to spend the night) Christine was the sole beneficiary of Booth's focus. He merely said hello to Max with a stained nod on his way carting her upstairs. "We're going to make you a bath and get you in your pajamas. Then daddy's going to read you a story." He promised.

Max waited until the pair were out of earshot before looking at Brennan questioningly. She shook her head. "I said something to him I shouldn't have, I guess. All day he's been rather quiet since the conversation."

"Well, is everything all right between the two of you?"

"I think so. He's not upset with me. It's more like he's dissatisfied with himself." Knowing this crushed her heart. Booth meant more to her than anyone else ever had. But he seemed to be unreceptive in hearing her out. "I've tried to be reassuring but it's as though he won't listen to me."

"Starting tomorrow you'll have six days and seven nights to figure it out."

"Yes." She just hoped they could.


	3. The Fight

"_This _is where we're staying?!"

The sky was a beautiful royal purple starry backdrop for their arrival in Bora Bora. To the both of them it was a more than welcome sight to see. The couple's boat had yet to arrive at their suite, and already Booth was enchanted by the magic of the island. Even at night the tropical paradise was a vision of splendor. And romance. Brennan could already feel the warmth of anticipated passion spreading throughout her. The resort in which she'd booked their reservations at had only one kind of rooms. "Rooms" they weren't, but rather fully functioning huts suspended on stilts out over the Pacific ocean, equipped with electricity and running water. The privacy was what had captured her interest. With the nearest hut being miles away they had the freedom to be as loud as they wanted. And with what she had planned, ruckus was ensured.

They were so far away from land they'd had to rent a boat just to reach their room. As they pulled up now Booth tied the craft up to keep it from sailing away. He helped Brennan out first and onto the stairs leading up to the dwelling. Then he loaded himself up with their luggage and followed. "This is amazing," he murmured to himself.

Inside another sort of exquisiteness awaited them. The hut itself was simplistic - a living room type area, a bedroom with an expansive king sized bed, and a kitchen should they felt compelled to cook any meals. However, it was the details that were breathtaking. Both the floors and the walls were made of a deep cherry wood. In front of the couch underneath a coffee table a square hole had been carved into the floor, and covered with glass. A porthole it was to see wildlife swimming past. Their bedroom opened out onto a deck with two single beach chairs that looked out over the ocean. The bed itself held a canopy, and sheer white curtains draped down over the mattress. An orange bedspread set off soft, cotton ivory sheets. Since she expected to be spending most of her time with Booth there, she was thrilled to see the layout.

Meanwhile, Booth had found his way into the kitchen and discovered a mini bar hidden away in their refrigerator. She was still admiring the bedroom when he snuck up behind her, wrapped an arm around her waist, and handed her a glass of champagne. "There's a mini bar." He whispered excitedly in her ear.

She laughed and accepted the flute from him. This was the most life she'd seen out of him all day, and was pleased. She dared to believe that he'd finally gotten over his discomfort with her stupid fantasy. It was absurd, really. She'd chosen to be with him for a reason. Though for years she'd tried to resist it, the reality was Booth was the love of her life. He satisfied all of her needs and desires, including emotional ones. There had never been a time since she'd been a child in which she'd felt so happy; so content. Leading him to believe he suddenly wasn't enough for her was a problem she needed to rectify. But if he wouldn't listen, how was she supposed to do that?

"To paradise!" He cheered, raising his glass.

She clinked hers against his. "To a wonderful vacation." After drawing in a large sip she twisted around in his arms and kissed him. His free hand now gripped her hip and pulled her closer to his body._ Yes, _she thought. _Finally! _Her hand slid up underneath the hem of his shirt. She lightly scratched her nails in an upwards motion along his muscular abdomen. In response she heard him inhale sharply, the simple motion awakening him. She grinned. _Got him where I want him. _Yet in trying move them along to the next level by removing his shirt, he backed away from her. "Sorry, Bones. I'm just kind of tired tonight."

She tried to hold back her aggravation and frustration. Booth _never _turned down sex. He could have spent an entire day running a marathon and still found untapped energy to make love. His stamina and strength went hand and hand. It was an excuse, and a poor one at that. But since it was their first night alone together the last thing she wanted to do was to start a fight. "Oh," she muttered instead, lamely. "I suppose you are." They _had _spent over forty eight hours traveling, in his defense. From plane to plane, to bus to boat, it'd been a long trek. While she had prepared appropriately by bringing along an iPad and various magazines, he'd done nothing. Boredom had about killed him, and sleeping had been almost impossible. She estimated he'd gotten maybe a few hours of rest all throughout.

But she still maintained her belief that it was an weak dismissal.

Upon finishing their drinks they crawled into bed together. She settled down in his arms and laid her head down on his chest. Not before very long he'd drifted off into a sound, coma-like sleep. She laid awake watching him and thinking. Tomorrow was a new day. Another day to try and make amends, and to get him to see the errors in his thinking. Another day to assure him for the umpteenth time that her fantasy meant nothing.

Another day to prove to him his worth to her.

* * *

The sounds of the gentle surf rushing underneath the bungalow were Brennan's wake up alarm in the morning. She cracked open an eye to see the doors leading out onto the deck had been opened. A warm ray of sunshine turned the floor into a spotlight. Off in the distance sea birds chirped their merry songs. She could more than appreciate waking up in such a manner every morning.

What she _didn't_ appreciate was finding herself alone in bed. The sheets on Booth's side had been left rumpled, as was his usual fashion. She stretched her arm across the space. The area was cool. He'd been up for some time. _Booth, _she thought wearily, rolling onto her back. So much for morning sex. Her tolerance level of him was running on fumes.

Regretfully she withdrew from the bed. Moments later she found Booth puttering around the kitchen making breakfast. "I sailed over to the island this morning and picked up some stuff," he told her proudly, as though this were an astounding feat. "Sit." He gestured to a raised table and chairs.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Since around dawn. I couldn't sleep anymore so I figured I'd just get up. This place is absolutely amazing, Bones. The trees, and the sand, and the beaches... I'm surprised I had to convince you to come back here."

"Booth, I wasn't enjoying the sights when I visited before. I was working."

"All the more reason why you needed to come back." He surprised her with a tender, loving kiss. "Especially with me."

It wasn't much of a flirt, but it was enough to cause her to grit her teeth. Why tease and not follow through? Attempt two. "Then why don't you show me why I should be glad I'm here with you?"

Again, he recoiled away from her. "I'm cooking."

"You can stop. Or you can bring it with us."

"I don't know. I'm really hungry, and-"

She made a guttural cry of exasperation. He frowned. "What? What I'd do?"

"Do you have any idea how sexually frustrated I am with you right now? You wanted to come here to, and I quote, "make love until we can't see straight," which may I add isn't physically possible. But every time I try to engage you, you rebuff from me. I know it's because you're still obsessed with that fantasy. I thought you were mature enough, confident enough in yourself to handle such information. But clearly I was very wrong."

"Mature?" He scoffed.

"Booth, you have never been unsure of yourself in any activity. Why is this getting to you? No amount of reassuring seems to do any good. What can I do to convince you that I love you? I want you." Angry sex right there on the floor was even beginning to sound hot. "Would you like me to describe what it is I'd like you to do to me right now?"

His eyes widened.

She rose from her chair. "I only told you of this fantasy because I could foresee it being something we could both enjoy. I wanted you to see how much I trust you. I've always had to be in control. I've never let myself let go with any other man. But here I am, telling you that I'm completely willing to allow myself to be entirely open and vulnerable to you. I want that between us. And knowing what you are capable of sexually, I can only imagine how wonderful that experience would be." There'd been more than one instance in which he'd left her so full of toe curling, paralyzing passion she'd finished shaking, and had been unable to leave their bed for hours. Of course that'd been fine with him.

He still remained silent. She had one last tactic up her sleeve. "I think I know partially what this stems from. You don't have any fantasizes."

"That's got nothing to do with-"

"There's nothing wrong with it, Booth. It's healthy. I actually think its worse _not _to have one. Lust and sex and love are all parts of our experiences here as human beings. It's normal to dream, even its something deemed as preposterous or unreasonable by others. I'm not asking you for anything more than I am certain you can give me. But I guess until you are able to find a way to get over yourself our sex life will be non existent. What a waste of paradise." She turned away.

"Bones?" He suddenly asked timidly. "Did I change you?"

She shook her head in confusion. What was he referring to? "Change me?"

"You said… you said that the fantasy was dreamed up by a different woman."

"No. Booth, being a mother changed me."

"Yeah but, _I'm _the one who made you a mother." He pointed out.

She paused to consider. "I suppose that's true. But it was a change I was ready to make." _What an odd question. Where did that come from? _As far as she was concerned the conversation was over. Once again she felt that she hadn't made any headway with him. "I'm sailing off to the island for a while to explore. You enjoy your breakfast."

"…what if I want to head over later?"

She was still so angry, she didn't care. "Swim." In the bedroom she took long enough to change into a pair of short jean shorts, a bikini top, and a bathing suit cover up. She pinned her hair back on top of her head. Then she stormed out of the hut with the force of a hurricane.

"Fuck," Booth muttered in her absence. Alone he stirred with nothing but his confused thoughts to keep him company.


	4. The Explanation

Brennan remained as mad as a hornet as she stormed throughout the island. Walking around the sandy beaches was supposed to have calmed her nerves; soothe the monster of aggravation thrashing around in her chest. At the same time she was struck with a certain kind of sadness. A loneliness, really. Booth should have been there with her. This adventure had been intended for the both of them, for the two to share new experiences together both in and out of the bedroom. Three days ago they'd been an ordinary couple, balancing work with raising a family and being in love. How had things gone so wrong? How had one confession sent their relationship teetering off the tracks?

She inhaled, letting the large breath out slowly. As the ocean tide washed up over the shore she dared shed her shoes and dip her feet in the undertow. All the while the wheels in her mind continued to turn. She tried to see things from Booth's point of view. She had been with her fair share of men. Neither one of them had ever discussed a number of past lovers but she knew he was aware. After graduating college while she'd been out traveling she'd had her wild moments. Moments at the time she'd reasoned she'd needed. Every relationship or brief fling she'd ever had she'd found justifiable reasons for. She hadn't been lying when she'd told Booth she was much more content with her life now. Jumping into men's beds was fun, no doubt. But flourishing a family and sharing her life with a man the likes of him filled her with more happiness than she ever thought herself capable of feeling. Booth had opened up her eyes to a whole new life.

Had she changed? Of course she had. Nothing stayed the same forever. Evolution assured change. Beaches relied on the changing of the tides. Just as she'd told Booth the changes that had taken place within her were ones she needed to make. She'd been ready for them. She'd been given a life she'd never let herself believe she'd have. She'd allowed herself to be loved deeper and truer, and had opened herself to returning that sentiment. There wasn't anything she wasn't willing to do for him. Which was maybe why her frustration was tenfold.

Perhaps it was because she knew he was more than well aware of all of this. But it'd never troubled him before. He was strong and sure, and just as cocky as he was confident. Problems between them in the bedroom had never existed before. He didn't have to do much more than touch her with that particular darkened look in his eyes before she was willingly shedding her clothes for him. As far as their house went… the bedroom wasn't the only place in which they'd had sex…

She stared out over the ocean at the bungalows standing erect against the calm waters. In one of them Booth remained alone, and she didn't doubt, puzzled and hurt by her leaving. _I just don't understand. He knows what he means to me. I never expected him to do anything he wasn't comfortable with. I told him that. I never would have even told him about my fantasy if he hadn't of asked. _It'd been laying dormant inside her for years. _Maybe he just has the wrong idea. _She thought to the question he'd asked her. _"You wouldn't want me to like… act like I was… um. Hurting you or anything, right?" _That was it. It all had to be a big misunderstanding. He thought she was suggesting whips and chains and domination, or something of that nature. The suggestion had put a thought into his head, and had made him view her in a way he never had before. An uncomfortable way. The idea of it had shaken the very foundation in which he stood. _I have to fix this. Somehow I have to make him listen. This can't go on between us. I won't allow it to._

She loaded back into her boat and headed for the hut. To her dismay she noticed thick, dark storm clouds were spreading out over the horizon. A storm was blowing in. The rainy season in Bora Bora had passed. Therefore she was surprised to see nature rebelling against itself.

The bungalow was silent when she entered. All was still. The kitchen she'd left him in earlier had been abandoned. Dishes sat in the sink. "Booth?" She called out. There wasn't so much as a floorboard creak. It wouldn't have been a strain for her to hear a pin dropping. _He didn't take me seriously and try to swim out to the island, did he? _If he did it'd been some time before she'd be able to get over the immense guilt she already felt.

She searched until she found the deck doors open in the bedroom. Outside Booth had perched himself in a chaise lounge chair. His eyes were closed, and judging by the slow rising and falling of his bare chest she discerned he was asleep. An empty glass that had likely once contained a mixed drink sat on a table besides him. The question was had he been drinking to enjoy himself or drinking to numb him to the invisible pain she'd caused?

Tenderly she placed a hand on his arm. "Booth?" She shook him.

His eyes opened right away. "Oh, hey." He murmured. "You're back."

"Yes." Already the heat and humidity of the sun and the ocean air soaking into the wood of the deck was getting to her. No wonder he was only wearing a pair of swim trunks. She peeled off her cover up, leaving her in just the string bikini top and shorts, before continuing. "Are you sober?"

"Somewhat." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good. We need to talk."

"I figured that." He glanced at her. "Look Bones, I don't know what I did. But I'm sor-"

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. I've been trying to talk to you but I don't believe I've been explaining myself very well. Booth, had you not asked me I never would have even told you about that fantasy. It means nothing to me. You are so much more… you _give _me so much more than I ever could have asked for. And our sex life is…" She looked down and grinned shyly. The appropriate word escaped her mind. "I can't even describe it, Booth. You keep me satisfied. You've _always _kept me satisfied. More so than anyone else I've ever been with. I would trade them in an instant if it meant it could have brought me one day closer to being with you."

"Wow." He blinked, floored. "That's pretty profound coming from you."

She wasn't done. "As far as "changing me" goes, yes. You did. You and Christine both did. And I love you both for that. Before I met you I had all but shut myself down from the world. I disengaged. I wouldn't connect with anyone. I identified more with the dead than I did the living. It wasn't any way to live, and I see that now. I saw my life for what it really was, and the lies I was telling myself to allow myself to sleep at night without being overwhelmed with sorrow."

He sighed. "I guess I'm just afraid you still wish you were that person. I'm afraid you wished you still had that freedom."

"No, Booth. Not in the least bit. At the core I believe I am who I've always been. My life is just far more gratifying now." She smiled warmly.

He countered her with nothing. In just observing him she could tell he was lost in his thoughts. "Are you all right now? Do you understand?" She inquired hopefully.

"Yeah, Bones. I got it."

"Then why aren't you saying anything? What are you thinking?"

The sly smile of a mischievous little boy crossed his face. He swung his legs around the side of the chaise so he could properly finish sitting up. "I'm thinking… I've been wanting to do this to you all day." He took a firm grip of her hips and pulled her so she was directly in front of him. Up over her soft skin he skimmed his hands until he reached her bikini top. Instead of taking it off, he pushed the two fabrics to the side to be able to view her breasts. Before his mouth had even latched on her nipples had hardened. His tongue both licked and swirled, and he alternated between sucking and taking it gently between his teeth. His hand massaged the opposite breast, and he teased her by flicking his thumb over the sensitive tip. She sighed. After the build up of so much tension it was freeing to let it out. Her blood ran south, and a pressure throbbed in between her legs. She ached to feel him inside her.

She backed away a few steps when he suddenly stood up. He tugged her close to nearly knock her off her feet with a series of heated kisses. His tongue fought a war against hers. She had no idea he was turning her around until her knees hit the back of the chaise and he was forcing her down onto her back. More than willing she was to oblige to every one of his silent demands. "Booth?"

He perched himself over her and continued devouring her mouth. Again, she was oblivious to his actions until in one swift and almost violent motion, he yanked her shorts off down her legs. Her parted her thighs and brought the heat down her body until he settled himself just where he wanted to be. She tensed in anticipation. And when she felt his mouth cover her she was already moaning and pulling on his hair to bring him closer to her body.

He just about tortured her with the rate in which he moved. Two fingers were rested against the sides of her, giving him full access to her exposed clit. From top to bottom he slowly dragged his tongue over her. Back and forth. Up and down. Round and round. Over and over again he repeated the motions while speeding up the pace.

Soon she could barely control her breathing. Her heart raced. Her hands were clutching the side of the chaise so hard her knuckles had turned pure white. Pleasure coursed through her veins. He did no more than insert a finger inside of her before her orgasm hit hard. Her muscles turned to stone and her back arched away from the back of the chair. She cried out his name. Yet he didn't stop. Until she'd begun to settle again he wouldn't stop. Only then did he pull away. Besides her he sat down on the deck.

She was still struggling to pull herself back together. Heavy lidded, passion filled eyes took him in. "That's all I need, Booth." She whispered.

He smiled, and kissed her softly. She was sure they'd finally reached the end of their disagreement. The ridiculous notion of entertaining her fantasy had been shelved.

Little did she know, he had more in store for her.


	5. The Surrender

Booth spent most of the rest of the afternoon napping. Brennan hadn't realized that traveling had taken so much about of him. She laid with him for a while in their bed. Sometimes she enjoyed watching him sleep, even if she felt foolish doing so. The danger that riddled their lives was always in the back of her mind even during their happiest of times. Over the years Booth's body had sustained a lot of abuse. His aches and pains went beyond the normal individual's. In the course of their careers she'd been forced to watch him suffer through various recoveries. Now with their lives intertwined together she feared the day in which one of those injuries would be severe enough to end him. So these simple moments together were more than appreciated.

After a while she retreated to the living room area. She sat down on the couch with her legs curled underneath her and watched the sea life swim by through the glass floor. Late evening had just set in when that storm that had been keeping its distance rolled in. The already darkened sky turned black. The wind kicked up. Massive waves rocked the ocean floor. Lightning streaked the sky, and the thunder was powerful enough to shake the bungalow. Through it all Booth continued to sleep, boggling Brennan. Ordinarily he wasn't such a deep sleeper. _Could he really be that tired from the trip? _Regardless, she let him be.

She'd just laid back down on the couch with a magazine when the electricity went out. The hut went dark, save for the occasional flash of light from the storm. She frowned and sat up. As she had no idea how power was connected to the bungalow she had no idea how to go about resolving the situation. What were they supposed to do? Was there someone they were supposed to call?

Booth padded out from the bedroom using the light from his cell phone as a flashlight. His eyes were barely open. His hair was sticking up in all directions. "We lose power?"

"Yes." She sat up to peer out the window. "This storm is much more intense than I was anticipating." Taking in his appearance, she chuckled. "If you can just go back to sleep, Booth. I didn't realize how exhausted you were."

He yawned. "We gotta have candles or something, right?"

"Its plausible. I'll look. You should go back to bed. I mean it."

"Okay." He pivoted and returned to the bedroom. She smiled crookedly in his direction. _I'll let him rest tonight and tomorrow we'll get out on the island to do some exploring. _She'd already scouted a few places she wanted him to see. She also knew he was interested in scuba diving. She recalled the trunks he'd been wearing earlier that afternoon, and the condition they'd been in after he'd gone down on her. Why they didn't have sex, she didn't know. She would had been more than willing to reciprocate.

She scoured the bungalow following Booth's example by using the light her cell phone screen provided. Not a candle was to be had. Nor were there any flashlights. _I guess I might as well head to bed then, as well. If this thunderstorm will let me sleep. _As if to prove her point a clap of thunder shook the floor.

She sank back down onto the couch with her iPad. She'd no more than turned it on before Booth emerged again from the bedroom. In the darkness she could sense him extending his hand to her. "Get up."

"What? Why? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"I don't want you to ask any questions. Just come with me."

Naturally she was suspicious. What was he up to? Even still, she placed her hand in his and allowed him to assist her up off the couch. He led her straight into the bedroom where a warm, flickering glow awaited her. Lit candles had been placed on every available surface. The canopy sheets shuttering the bed had been let down to cascade down the sides, all except for one side which had been tucked up for easy entrance. A metal pole had been positioned behind the headboard. On the edge of the bed laid two of his ties, neatly folded. She turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

He shrugged sheepishly. "I gave it some thought… and I want to make your fantasy come true."

Already she was shaking her head. "I don't want you doing something you aren't comfortable with."

"I _wasn't _comfortable with it. I think… I think I'm okay now. I gotta admit I'm not all that sure about what I'm doing. But I'm gonna do my best."

She pressed her lips against his neck and whispered breathily in his ear, "thank you."

He straightened up. Taking her into his arms, he kissed her longingly. She felt his hands slip up her back and loosen the bra she'd put on under an over sized tee shirt. His lips met hers again while he brought his touch back around to the front and gripped both of her breasts through her shirt. She sighed softly. Hardly any skin to skin contact with him was still enough to spike her pulse.

He had her lift her arms so he could remove her shirt. He caressed the area between her breasts with his lips, and kissed down to the waistband of her shorts. Kneeling down, he gazed up at her while undoing the button and sliding down the zipper. Then he curled his fingers around the edges and gracefully slid them down onto the floor. There in the candlelight she stood completely naked before him.

He rose up again to his feet and backed her up a few steps until she was sitting on the bed. "I need you to scoot back and lock your arms around the pole."

She was eager to oblige. "Where did you get this?"

He retrieved one of the ties. "I did some swimming today while you were gone. Lets just say the "No Dogs" sign on the beach is kind of buried in the sand right now."

"You swum back with it?"

"No. I rented a boat." He strategically crossed her wrists at a low position to deter any discomfort. He tied the knot of an expert. It was snug, but not tight enough to cut off her circulation. "This okay? Does it hurt at all?"

She tried them out. The soft fabric brushed against her skin without leaving a mark. "This is excellent, Booth."

Next he used the other tie to blind her. Twice he wrapped it around her head before securing it. "Can you see anything?"

"No."

"Good." He inhaled deeply. Apprehensively. "You ready for this?"

"Only if you are. Really, Booth. We don't have to-"

He kissed her unexpectedly and quietly requested, "just relax and enjoy, okay?"

Though she still had her reservations she let out a breath and settled down on the overstuffed king sized pillows he'd placed behind her head and back. Her eyes closed. Her muscles loosened into jelly. Patiently she waited for him to make his first move.

The sound of the falling rain was deafening. Brennan could hear no other noises. She was beginning to wonder if Booth had left the room when she felt something gentle and feathery brush against her stomach. It ran in concentric circles around her navel before journeying upwards to sweep across her erect nipples. The sensation wasn't quite arousing, though it was very enjoyable. Instead she could feel herself relaxing beneath the downy softness.

That was until it swept downward. She felt him pry her apart. The tickle it provided stimulated her exposed area. She felt her insides involuntarily contract. "What is that?" She gasped.

"You're not allowed to ask anything until I'm done."

So he had more tricks up his sleeve. The anticipation alone was a turn on. He was a creative man when he put his mind to it. Whether he felt assured in his abilities or not, she had no doubt that he would more than please her.

The fluttering stopped. She could sense movement taking place besides her. The clinking of something hard. An additional weight shifted on the bed. Between her spread thighs she feel him situate himself. With her senses heightened she could practically feel his body heat, and hear the rapid thumping of his heart. Her own kicked into overdrive when an arctic cold seized down upon her nipple. She cried out. Shivers ran down her spine. Her hands twisted against the ties. Oh how badly she wanted to reach out to him!

Just as her breast had become numb to the cold it was shoved aside for something warm and wet. It pulled on her nipple, clamping down on it much tighter than she was used to and bringing it back to a normal temperature before being frozen all over again. The alternating startling cold versus the warm pressure was dizzying. Her body responded without her consent. Upwards she arched, pressing herself back against the feeling. The moan she let out was one she'd never heard come out of her before.

The actions were repeated with her other breast. There was another pause, and before she knew it the cold was leaving a wet trail down the middle of her body. It circled her abdomen before inching downward further and further away from her. Booth's body changed positions again. The pressure against the mattress released. She had no more than a moment of feeling his warm breath against her clit before the cold took its place. With heavy force it was pushed up against her. It held still before at last moving frantically all around the area. Soon she was rocking her hips to the rhythm. Her insides pleaded for attention. They pulsated as she grew closer and closer to the edge. Yet just when she was ready to tumble over all movement ceased. The icy chill was taken away from her.

She was panting so hard she was nearly hyperventilating. What was going on? Why had Booth stopped? Why wasn't he saying anything? Closely she listened. There wasn't a single sound to be heard. Where had he gone? How could he leave her like this? The throbbing was almost unbearable. She was dying to let go.

Minutes passed. With each and every one she crashed back down from the endorphin high she'd been riding, and her anger increased. How could he do this to her? How could he leave her in such sexual agony? A thousand suggestions of methods of revenge planted themselves in her mind. For this she planned on carrying out every single one of them.

She was ready to ask him to free her (seeing as he'd seemed to suddenly lose interest in their game) when the bed creaked. The mattress was jarred up and down. A pair of strong hands slid underneath her rear to pull her pelvis upwards more. She could sense his body hovering to balance himself. And then to her delight he pushed himself up inside of her.

And then there was nothing. He thrust once, and then stopped. Seconds went by before he repeated his actions. She found herself grinding her hips against him, trying to get him to hurry along. Still one slow stroke. Then another. Then another. Calculated. Timed. Dishing out pleasure in increments. She couldn't swear that she wouldn't kill him when they were finished.

All of a sudden he was lifting her knees to bend them over his shoulders and bursting into a frenzy. He pounded himself into her, nearly shaking them both straight out of bed. Her groans were now half contained screams. She held onto the pole with all her might before struggling to release her wrists. She wanted to hold onto him. To dig her nails into his back. She wanted to pull him deeper inside of her. His hand took a firm hold of them, and stayed there. The mere touch was orgasmic.

However, once again when she was just about to come he withdrew from her. This time she couldn't hold back her rage. "What are you doing? Why do you keep doing that?!"

There was amusement in his voice. "Shh. Just wait."

For two more turns he allowed this to continue before at last granting her the blissful release she'd been seeking. As soon as he knew she was close he gave his all to her. The orgasm was the most intense experience she'd ever felt. Her scream of pleasure likely could have been heard across the ocean, had it not been for the thunder drowning them out.

He was capable of a few more good strokes himself before she felt his body tense up. He let out a harsh gasp, and trembled slightly. After a moment her sight was restored. He took the tie and tossed it onto the floor. He gazed into her eyes tiredly, and grinned. The two kissed.

Once he freed her wrists as well he collapsed down onto the bed besides her. She rolled into his embrace. He kissed the sweat away from her forehead. He was breathing so hard he barely had the voice to whisper, "that good?"

She nodded, and laughed. "That was everything and more, Booth."

They kissed, and then fell asleep watching the thunderstorm roll off into the night.


	6. The Morning After

The sound of water didn't sound all that much different from the rain. Which was why when Brennan opened her eyes that following morning she was startled to see a bright, endless blue sky outside her window without a cloud in sight. Nature was singing a symphony in the aftermath of the storm that had rolled through last night. The day was inviting them to come out and play.

The space besides her in bed was vacant. She gathered that Booth had already traded their sheets for the shower. She rolled onto her back and replayed their intense night all over again. A heat she wasn't intending on spread through her. For being unsure of himself, he'd done a hell of a job. Any expectations she'd had, he'd exceeded. Her fantasy had been totally and completely satisfied. Even the wild woman who had dreamed it up had been pleasured into silence. It bothered her however, that he had no sexual needs for her to fulfill. There was nothing he wanted, or wanted to try. Difficult it was to understand. Maybe she needed to press him for information again. Could it be possible that he was simply holding back on her? She knew his morals sometimes embarrassed him when it came to sexual encounters. She could easily believe him being too shy to admit the truth to her.

In the meantime, he deserved a treat for a job well done. Still stark naked, she slipped out of bed without any cover. Across the floor she tip toed into the bathroom and threw back the shower curtain enough so she could climb inside. Booth glanced over his shoulder at her. His eyes were half open, and a toothbrush jutted from a corner of his mouth like a cigarette. "Unh." He grunted in her direction.

She removed the toothbrush from his mouth and kissed away the minty taste on his lips. The distraction gave her enough time to reach around him and glide a hand starting at his chest and continuing downward. He grew hard the instant she took a hold of him. "Turn around," she ordered in a seductive voice.

Down on her knees she took him into her mouth. He groaned a sigh. His palm flattened against the wall to keep himself upright. She was surprised as to how much stamina he still contained after the night they'd had. But when he stiffened and finally came his moan was much heavier than it had been. He smiled down at her through heavy lids. "Morning."

She straightened and kissed him. "Good morning. Breakfast?"

He playfully pressed her up against the wall and kissed her. "I think I just got it."

They finished showering, then dressed. After much debating and going back and forth of whether they wanted to stay in or go out, they decided to get food out on the island. Thankfully most of the electricity had been restored after the storm. The island was teeming with life. Locals and tourists alike milled about. Booth and Brennan chose a restaurant looking out over the Pacific. "I just never get sick of the view," he told her in awe.

They were given their own private booth out on the deck in the shade. Brennan was thankful for the seclusion. Talking to Booth in public about sex would be much easier if people weren't around.

He ordered a glass of champagne for both of them. "We're on vacation!" He exclaimed when she indicated her disapproval. "Lets live it up a little before we have to go back home and be responsible parents again."

As if Christine ever would come in the way of their escapades. She smiled and took a sip from the crystal glass. "Speaking of which, last night… where did you learn all that? You hardly acted as though you weren't skilled."

He shrugged a little. "When you brought it up originally I started looking into it. I didn't do anything more than study some tips. I only decided I really wanted to do it after we had that talk, so I wasn't prepared."

"What did you use on me?" She wondered.

"What I could find in the bungalow. A brand new feather duster, an ice cube, and my mouth. It's not like I've ever tried them out before, so I wasn't sure what would work. And I've never done that deprival of orgasm thing. That was fun."

She wanted to smack the grin off of his face. "For _you, _maybe. It was rather agonizing for me."

"You asked for it."

That she had. Now was the time to make her move. "So what about you, Booth?"

"What about me?"

"I just have a hard time believing that you don't have any fantasizes. There isn't anything you want to do or try? I know you're rather experienced-" He gave her a dirty look. "But there must be something. You know how open I am to any sexual experience. I certainly wouldn't judge you or look at you differently."

He glared slightly. "I'm not a pervert, Bones."

"I'm not saying you are. Fetishes aren't that uncommon, even if society places a strong taboo on them."

He dropped his head into his hands. "Oh my God."

"I'm just saying. You must have some sort of desire. After what you did for me, I want to be able to give something back to you. Something more."

"Bones, listen to me." He raised his head again. "You don't have to give me anything. You already have given me a lot. You gave me your love and trust. You gave me our daughter. You gave me… you." He smiled. "I have everything I need."

"I understand that, and I find I'm happy to hear you say that." _But I want to drive you wild. _Her heart was sinking. She was like a dog with a bone. She couldn't let it go. "You're certain there's absolutely nothing?"

Something changed in his eyes. Chipping away at the ice had finally gotten her to the center underneath. Since their waiter appeared with their food he waited until they had total privacy again before speaking. "I wouldn't call it a fantasy. But I had a dream once. About you."

"A sexual dream?"

"Lets just say I woke up feeling like I was about thirteen again."

Her interested piqued. "Are you saying you had a wet dream about me?"

Again, a sigh. "We um. We had sex up against my car."

She wasn't successful in feigning her shock. "At a crime scene?"

"No, no. We weren't anywhere in particular. But I threw you up on the hood. You had your hair down. You weren't wearing much. It was like a hard rock video out of the eighties."

"…I don't know what that means…"

"Doesn't really matter." He took a bite of his eggs. He wasn't forthcoming with any additional details. She felt almost like a bully for prying. "Well, is that something you'd be interested in doing?"

"It'd be hot, that's for sure." He mused. "Yeah. I would wanna do that sometime."

She was disappointed that it wasn't a fantasy she could perform while they were secluded on the beautiful island. But she still filed it away in the back of her mind. When he least expected it she'd play a genie to his wish. "What made you change your mind?" She asked out of the blue.

"Huh?"

"Last night. You didn't demonstrate one iota of reluctance. No outward signs of discomfort. At least you didn't in your actions. Clearly you came to accept the idea. So what changed?"

He took a moment of reflection. "You made me feel like I was enough again. Like I hadn't changed you, or done anything wrong. I got to feeling like maybe my hang ups were kind of ridiculous. Maybe I needed to try… to step out of my comfort zone. I found the candles underneath the sink in the bathroom after the power went out. And I don't know, I just went with it."

"I'm glad you did." She let that settle between them before voicing her next thought. "Perhaps it's something you'd like to try, Booth. It was a very rewarding experience."

His fork paused part way to his mouth. Something altered itself in his demeanor. "No," he said softly. "I got over my discomfort with you. But it's not for me."

"I know you aren't keen on the idea because of your past. But engaging in this might help you to disassociate from the bad-"

"No." He asserted. "For exactly the reasons you said."

She sobered. "Do you not trust me?"

"Don't make it about trust, Bones. You know I do. I trust you with my life. I just don't trust myself."

"Then are you afraid I might hurt you?"

He was eager for the conversation to end. "No. I'm afraid I might hurt myself in an invisible way. Look, Bones. I appreciate it. But just forget about it. We're in paradise. Lets just enjoy."

When the time was more appropriate she was hoping with a bit of gentle prodding he'd confide in her. Here and there she'd heard pieces of his past. But never any gritty or vivid details. She knew how well his wounds could fester and eat him up inside. His reaction now had told her all she'd needed to know. But he was right. They were on a vacation. "Okay. Sorry."

His relaxed smile returned. "So what do you want to do after this?"

She grinned devilishly, and he laughed. "Don't you think we should try to do _some _of the activities while we're here?"

"Yes. I suppose we should."

But tonight he was all hers.


	7. The Role Reversal

The two spent the day taking advantage of all the island had to offer. They walked around and took in the sights. Rather than scuba diving, they chose to take a swim in the ocean. Afterwards they laid outside tangled together in a hammock. The sun kissed the moisture off their skin while they swayed with the tropical breeze. Brennan found herself indifferent about further participating in any other activities for the remainder of their vacation. The day had been perfect. Both of them were more relaxed than they'd been in a long time.

That evening when they arrived back in the hut Booth excused himself. "I'm gonna change clothes, okay?"

"Sure."

When he failed to return right away from the bedroom her curiosity got the best of her. She kicked herself up off the couch and made the short walk. Inside he was sitting on the very edge of their bed. His head was bowed. Through his fingers he was threading the tie he'd used to bind her with. The mask he was wearing was one of thoughtfulness. But beneath it in his eyes laid another emotion she couldn't quite identify. Seeing as he hadn't noticed her sudden appearance she questioned him. "Booth?"

His head snapped up. Rapidly he blinked, clearing all the cobwebs from his head. "Yeah. Sorry." The tie was cast off towards their suitcase. "Let me just get a fresh shirt."

"Are you all right?"

"Of course." He laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

She didn't trust his fake smile, or the ease in his laugh. "You were thinking something."

"What? You can tell that now?"

"I know you. I know when something is bothering you. You were fine earlier so something must have happened." She was surly when he turned away from her. "You didn't even hear me come in. You had no idea you were no longer alone. For someone like you… that right there says a lot. And the way you were looking at your tie…" She thought it over. Had there been an element of disgust in his expression? _But we had a wonderful night. He said he was fine it. He'd gotten over it. _Or had that really been a façade entertained for her sake?

He sighed. His entire body seemed to slink away from her. "You asked me this morning why I had such a hard time with the concept of tying you up, and being tied up."

She immediately understood. "I'm sorry, Booth. I never should have pushed you into telling me. Perhaps I shouldn't have even allowed you to tie me-"

"No, Bones. I'm really okay with that. That was a lot more fun than I expected. I just feel guilty that you were able to give up your control for me, but I can't make myself do the same for you."

Next to him she sat down. "I don't care about that. You have your reasons. They are perfectly logical ones. I only brought it up because I wanted you to feel what I felt. But I understand. I won't ask anymore. There's plenty of other things we can do." She slipped her hand into his.

He didn't move muscle, nor did he make a noise. Outside their open window the birds of paradise squawked as they flew overhead. The tension in the room was thick enough to be cut with a butter knife. When at last he began to speak he didn't look at her. "I got into a fight with one of the other privates in my squad. I got pissed, and I stormed off on my own. It was late at night. We were in a war zone. I should have known better. But I hadn't been in the military all that long. I was still pretty green. I was a kid, but I was still old enough to know better than to do such a thing."

"Booth-"

"I hadn't realized how far I'd gone until I turned around and couldn't figure out where I was. All I saw were trees. I couldn't even see the sky. I was trying to head back when I got ambushed. I tried to fight 'em off. But there were six of them and only one of me. I was strong back then, but not like I am now. And even now I don't know if I could fight off that number of them."

Her grip on his hand tightened.

"They knocked me out, and when I woke up I was blindfolded. Both my wrists and ankles were tied up. They spent the next few hours taking turns beating on me with whatever they could find. Because I couldn't see what they were doing I couldn't defend myself. They broke my ribs. My collarbone. I got a pretty serious head wound. I honestly thought I was going to die. I felt like I was there for months but it was only two days before I was rescued."

Her heart ached for him. "God, Booth. I'm so sorry. I understand now your reluctance with all of this. You should have told me sooner."

"I wanted to do it for you. And I'm glad I did. I just feel bad that I can't get over myself to let you do the same for me."

"It's understandable," she insisted. But there was still guilt housed inside him. She took a moment to mull things over. "What if I just blindfolded you?"

He was caught off guard. "What?"

"You'd still have a sense of control. You'd be able to move your arms and legs. And being blinded heightens your other senses. What you made me feel…" The grin nearly stretched across the entire length of her face. "I believe it'd be a compromise. And if you still felt uncomfortable I'd stop, Booth. You know I would. We could just have sex." Carefully she watched his face. What flashed across it was something she didn't witness often. Fear. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"No. I want to. It sounds… like it would be okay. And you won't like, use anything on me?"

"Just my body."

"Okay."

While she still had his permission she wanted to get started. She popped up onto her feet. "Okay. Take off your clothes."

He frowned in confusion. "You're not going to do that for me?"

"No." In a matter of seconds she'd already formulated a plan. "I want you to strip, and lay down in bed."

He swallowed, his Adam's apple bobbing. "Okay…" First his shirt was peeled off over his head. He undid the blue jeans he'd been wearing, and tugged them down his legs along with his boxers. He crawled onto the bed and laid himself down flat against the comforter.

Brennan retrieved the tie from the floor. She kissed him lovingly a few times before wrapping it around his head. "Just relax, okay? Tell me anytime if you start to feel uncomfortable. I'll be right back." She scurried from the room to the bathroom where she ran her hands under the faucet in hot water to warm them. On her way out she grabbed a bottle of her own body lotion. Before she even got started on him she wanted to break his association between pleasure and pain. A massage felt like a first good step.

Her clothes were carelessly flung onto the floor. She began with his chest, squirting out milky white lotion and rubbing his muscles tenderly. Kisses were shared while she worked with his arms and shoulders. Beneath her touch she could feel his stony muscles loosen. By the time she'd set in on his thighs he was already partway to being fully aroused. Even at half staff she couldn't help admiring him. There was nothing about him that wasn't awe inspiring.

Once she finished with his feet she got down to business. It occurred to her that she could torture him with pleasure just as badly as he'd done to her. She'd never seen what happened to a man who was repeatedly denied a release, but she was interested in finding out. _You know you can't do that. He's trusting you. You should be happy he's given this much of himself to you. _No. Now was not the time for games. She'd find an opportunity for that later.

"I'm going to start now." She felt foolish saying it, but didn't want to startle him with any sudden movement. She bent over him and kissed him. Her hair slid downwards and formed a curtain over them. There were no more than a few kisses before she broke away from his lips to breathe heavily in his ear. Simultaneously her hand crept down his body until she'd taken a hold of him. One playful nip on his earlobe and she could feel him readying to go.

She gave no prelude to her next move. Her hand swirled around the head to pick up the slightest bit of liquid that had accumulated. She kept her touch whisper light in guiding it down the rest of him. His mind hadn't had hardly any time to react before she was taking the tip into her mouth. Pressure was applied while her tongue served to tease him. All the while her hand continuously stroked him, starting slow at first and gradually gaining momentum.

"Fuck," he gasped. "That feels so good, Bones." He attempted to reach out for her. She wiggled out of his grasp. She pulled her mouth away long enough to encourage him, "try not to touch me."

He didn't question her. His hands fell down to his sides. They turned into fists, clutching the bed sheets tighter and tighter the longer she worked on him. His sighs and gasps morphed into a steady rate of heavy breathing. His hips jerked. She could determine he was trying to fight himself to hold still, but was losing the battle. Enough was enough. It was time for the main entrée.

Carefully she maneuvered herself up onto the bed. She positioned herself so she was straddling his hips. She reached down in between her legs to steady him at the same time putting him inside her. She let her legs slide slightly to the sides, therefore taking him in as deeply as she could. She couldn't help but to make her own noise of ecstasy. Forward she leaned to put her hands on his chest to brace herself. Then she repeatedly rose and fell up and down. It was her turn to make the bedsprings squeak.

Booth was gritting his teeth. A sweat had broken out on his forehead. She could feel how fast his pulse was racing. This was perfect. It was exactly what he'd needed. And when he rose his arms again she didn't deter him. He firmly grasped her breasts, holding onto them as though if he let go she'd slip off. His touch sent brand new shivers throughout her. She let out a cry and let her head fall back onto her shoulders.

She continued her motions until abruptly he requested she stop. "Let me." He begged.

_Let you what? You're more than welcome to co-_

He held her hips in a death like grip. Then he was thrusting himself into her at an inhumane like speed. She completely let go of him and focused on riding, and letting the sensation take her way. He let out one throaty groan before she felt him explode. The sound of his joy was all she needed to be lit. Together they climaxed.

Thinking coherently was almost too much. She nearly tipped onto him just in the effort of trying to remove the blindfold. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tight against his body and kissing her. "That was… I get it now." He breathed.

"You're all right, then?"

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic."

She laughed. He kissed her again. Then he rolled over so she was underneath him. "Again? In a few minutes?"

"You're insatiable."

"Only ever with you." He kissed along her jaw line. "I love you."

The simple phrase always had the power to warm her heart. "Love you too, Booth."


	8. The Fireworks

"I feel selfish, Booth. And rather guilty."

Booth opened his eyes. He glanced tiredly to the woman laying besides him in his arms. Her words hardly registered within his conscious. His heart was still beating manically; his muscles still worn out. "Huh? Why?"

"Because this is our last night here."

"Yeah…?"

She laid her head down on his chest. "I don't want to go home," her quiet admission was full of shame. "I miss Christine terribly. And I am anxious to return to work. But given the choice I just assume we bring our daughter here and stay for an extended period of time."

Booth's grin spread from ear to ear. "That's pretty normal, Bones."

Neither one of them were prepared for their vacation to end. It seemed it had passed by much too quickly in days of fun and nights of steamy, endless passion. It'd been so long since they'd had such an allowance of alone time that neither one of them were willing to waste a single moment. Now they were anything but eager to return to the "real world." Brennan couldn't recall a time in recent years in which she'd felt so comfortable, and satisfied. All of her hopes and desires for this vacation had come true.

Well, most of her hopes. She reflected back again to Booth's fantasy. It discontented her that she'd hadn't been able to scheme up a way to fulfill it for him. Not that he was at all disappointed, she knew. Their love making had been unlike anything they'd ever shared before. Paradise had definitely turned the heat up on their romance a notch. Even so, she wished there was something more she could do for him. _I wonder if someone on the island has a car they would lend to us for a few hours…_

"What are you thinking about?" Booth prodded softly. "You look deeply in thought, Bones. After the sex we just had… you shouldn't be."

She cracked a smile. "Nothing of importance, Booth." She knew if she gave her thoughts a voice and offered them to him he'd tell her she was being preposterous. All he needed was her. She appreciated the sentiment. But it just wasn't enough for her. She wanted the world for him.

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her lips. "Lets just relax for a while, all right? We gotta be up early in the morning. Again."

"Don't remind me." She hid her face in his chest. He chuckled. Across her back she could feel his fingertips lightly tracing arcs over her skin. The motion was both soothing and seducing. She hated herself for how easily he could awaken the sexual fiend that laid inside her. The things he could do with his fingers alone… she shivered at the mere thought. He'd more than proven what he was capable of.

The two of them were just beginning to fall into a slumber when an explosion rocked the bungalow. Booth shot out of bed before Brennan had even comprehended what was taking place. He snatched his gun from the nightstand and proceeded forward like the well trained agent that he was.

"You brought your gun?" She couldn't help asking.

"Always bring it," he hissed back through grit teeth.

Another thunderous boom had him heading for the doors leading out onto the deck. He opened one, then leaned outside to take a look around. Brennan patiently waited while he investigated. By the time a third detonation interrupted the silence he was sauntering back in with lowered shoulders. "It's just fireworks someone's setting off on the island."

"You were hoping for something different?" She asked with an amused grin.

"Any excuse to shoot something." He safely put his weapon away and jumped back down onto the mattress besides her. He slid down on the pillows to put himself in the same position he'd been in before the disturbance had broken them apart.

Brennan wasn't swift to join them. "Those are fireworks?" She asked over the sound of another clap of noise.

"Yeah. Some kind of show or something." He eyed her suspiciously. "Why? What are you thinking?"

"Are you ready to go again?"

He snorted, and grinned at her with narrowed eyes that screamed confidence and sexual prowess. "I'm _always _ready to go, Bones."

"Good." She scrambled out of bed. From their suitcase she removed a pair of his shorts and threw them at him. "Put these on and follow me."

He didn't feign his confusion. If sex was on the agenda then why on earth would he be putting clothes _on_? Still he did as asked. Compared to her he moved at the rate of a turtle. She'd already thrown on the bikini that drove him wild and left the room before he'd even gotten one leg into his shorts. He hopped out after her, being sure to grab his flip flops on the way. "Where are we going?"

She was down waiting for him in the boat. He saw she'd taken a few extra blankets on the way out. He raised an eyebrow. "Bones?"

"Get in."

Again, he was her obedient servant. He joined her, removing the boat's tied anchor from the dock post as he did so. He sat down and enjoyed the passing scenery which occasionally was painted in vibrant rainbows of colors as explosions of light continued to burn in the sky. He wasn't at all surprised to see the boat pull up onto the shore. What did throw him for a loop was Brennan's eagerness to climb out. They'd barely come to a stop before she leapt into the water, snatching the blankets up with her as she went. Booth alone was left to tie up the boat, being sure it didn't float away. "Bones-" He splashed out after her.

She walked a half a mile or so away from their landing point. While a crowd had gathered in the opposite direction for the show Brennan had chosen a perfect place of seclusion. One of the blankets was opened and shaken out in the wind. She laid it down on the sand. "C'mon," she invited, sitting down.

He dropped down onto his knees. "What are we-"

She stopped him mid sentence with a kiss. "We are going to have sex."

"Here?" He glanced nervously behind them.

"Booth, they are at least a mile away. Besides, I brought this blanket to cover ourselves with. No one will know what we're doing."

"So long as you're quiet."

Another explosion about drowned out his words. She laid down on her back and wiggled out of her shorts. "Lets go." Behind her she reached and yanked on the string holding her top in place. It loosened, and she dropped it down onto the sand. "We don't have a lot of time."

_She wants to have sex to fireworks. Yeah, all right. _He shrugged to himself. His shorts were flung aside. He perched himself up over her body. "You don't even want a little foreplay?"

"No time." She insisted. The blanket was pulled up over his shoulders. She kissed him long and hard, while pulling his hips up tight against hers. The minor bit of friction was all he needed. He entered her and thrust himself as deeply as he could go.

She bit back a cry, trying to remember his suggestion of silence. Just because she was sure they were far enough away to have total isolation, that didn't mean she wanted to draw any kind of attention to them. Not that he was making it easy on her. In keeping his rhythm he bowed his head enough to seductively take one of her breasts into his mouth. He managed to prop himself up on one arm so he could massage the other as he teased her, before giving the forgotten nipple just as much attention. The free hand skirted over her rib cage. Down lower it traveled until it settled upon her hip. Gripping it, he yanked her roughly against him with every thrust.

He was hitting the right spot. She practically saw stars. Her body screamed for more. Since there was little else she could do for him she settled on latching her hand around his free bicep. Her fingernails dug deeply into his skin, though she was oblivious to it. "Harder," she begged him in a breathless growl.

He was more than willing to honor her request. The change in his pace had her hand slipping, leaving scratches on his arm. As a reward she tightened her pelvic muscles against him, knowing full well what it would do to him. Just as she suspected he responded correspondingly. She heard him gasp an extra breath. His muscles tightened.

The pressure was becoming too much. She knew at any moment her body would betray her and she'd lose control. She opened her clenched shut eyes to look at him. Just as she did so a red sparkler streaked across the sky, bathing him in a sea of color. The light set his eyes aglow. To see him looking so lovingly down at her was all that it took to push her buttons. He kissed her, and she had to break away to cry out; a sound that was thankfully washed out by another firework going off. She gripped his shoulders, and breathed heavily against his neck. He hadn't slowed down for her, in fact, he'd increased the tension. Her orgasm felt as though it lasted for several minutes. Her fierce hold on him wouldn't break. If two objects could occupy a single space then she was determined for it to happen.

Finally she heard his telltale gasp. Felt him stiffen, and began to slow until he let out a moan and stopped. Exhausted, he about fell down on top of her, only to catch himself at the last moment. When he tried to separate them she stopped him, keeping him buried inside of her. Softly she kissed him.

He kissed her back.

The show had come to an end. A grand finale of sparklers, screamers, and explosions had the beach shaking from the booming excessive noise. When it was finished the sound of a chorus of cheers and applause was carried through the wind over to them. The two lovers looked to one another, and broke down into a fit of laughter.

Though they were sorrowful to see their time in paradise come to an end, it was the best night they could have had.

But the real final bon voyage to their vacation had yet to come.


	9. The Final Fantasy

**One Week Later**

Smack dab in the middle of a case Booth found himself wishing he could abduct Brennan and take them both back to paradise. After the fun they'd had on the island his return to work had been anything but well welcomed, which considering how much he enjoyed his job was a compliment to Brennan. She may have originally been reluctant to spend their vacation so mindlessly, but once they'd arrived she'd changed into a completely different person. He'd loved the time they'd spent together. Unfortunately since getting home that quality time had been limited by work and family obligations.

As if that weren't enough to tire him, the case he'd been assigned was a real humdinger. He'd spent that afternoon questioning someone who he'd believed was responsible for the murder of a young exercise instructor. The man had a chip on his shoulder from the moment Booth had sat down across from him. What should have been a time of extracting information was instead spent being verbally berated. The suspect didn't hold back on telling Booth what he _really _thought of him. He'd only been able to take so much before he'd wanted to pummel his fist into the man's smirking face. He knew then it was time to leave. Someone else could finish for him. It was time to head home.

Booth tried hard to prevent his mounting irritation from affecting his mood. He only began to feel the stormy clouds of angst begin to lessen after he pulled into the driveway of their home. A click of a button opened the garage door. Inside he pulled in and stopped. His mind was on no more than a good meal and a long, hot soak in the bathtub. Preferably with the jets activated to relieve the sore ache in his muscles. Oh, yes. The thought was seducing.

"I'm home!" He called as he walked in the door. No one responded. He frowned. _Maybe Bones is out taking Christine for a walk. When I get back I'll see if she wants to order a pizza or something for dinner. _He took his weary bones upstairs into the bedroom to change clothes, loosening his tie on the way. His blazer and dress shirt were traded to a lightweight tee shirt. His pants were thrown on the bed, shed for soft pajama bottoms. Unless Brennan had an errand to run he couldn't see the point in getting dressed again.

He had just taken a hanger to hang his pants back up when he found a small ripped slip of paper on his pillow. Brennan's scrawl invited, _Come to the garage. _He frowned. _I was just in the garage. I didn't see anything. What's going on? _He tucked it in his pocket and did as requested. His body protested all throughout the walk back. _Then again, maybe a painkiller, a beer, and an early night are what I need. _He pushed open the door to the garage and stepped inside. What awaited him took his breath away.

Brennan was leaning up against the hood of his car. She wore no more than a lacy red matching bra and panties, with a pair of gold high heels. Her hair was curled and feel loosely down around her shoulders. His mouth fell open. "Bo-"

"After what you did for me I wanted to fulfill your fantasy, Booth."

He was aroused just staring at her. "How long have you been in here? I didn't see you walking by me."

"I hid when I heard your car." She strut over to him, her heels clicking against the floor. "So?"

For some reason now confronted with the very thing he'd dreamed about, he was hesitant. "What about Christine? What if she cries?"

"She's down for a nap, and she just went down. You know as well as I do that she'll be out for a while. Don't you want to do this? You told me you did."

"I do. I just… you're beautiful, Bones. I can't… I just…" She'd rendered him incapable of finishing sentences.

She silenced him with a kiss. "I want you to take me, Booth. Just like in your dream."

"Bones, in my dream… I was kind of rough with you." He was ashamed to admit it.

"So do it." She challenged.

He uncertainly accepted her permission. Forcefully he pushed her rear up against the grill in front of the hood. His mouth met hers, and his tongue plunged inside to tangle with hers. Through the thin fabric of her bra he squeezed her breasts. The friction between the two was enough for her nipples to tighten. Beneath his palms he could feel the two form into little pebbles. He kissed the very top of each breast while simultaneously slipping the straps of her bra off of her shoulders. "How much do you like this bra?" His low voice was primal.

"You bought it for me."

He nodded. "I'll buy you another one." With that he reached behind her and yanked at the clasp. Easily it broke away. The garment fell down by their feet. His body gravitated towards hers like a magnet. Hips were pressed against hers, and he forced her thighs apart to press his rapidly growing arousal against her. She groaned softly, then chuckled.

"What?" He asked indignantly.

"I just… I didn't imagine this could be so hot."

"Heh." He cracked a cocky grin. "I'm only just getting started."

Again he squeezed her breast. This time he brought his mouth to her nipple and both licked and sucked at it. She threw her head back and pushed herself up into him. The position was perfect for him to snake his hand down into her panties and slide two of his fingers through the moisture that had gathered there; the wetness he'd created. The very edge of his fingertips tickled her clit.

"Oh, God." She sighed breathlessly.

He allowed that to go on only for so long. When he could feel her muscles tensing and knew she was getting close, he stripped her completely. Down below her he knelt, tangled her legs around his shoulders, and swept her up onto the hood. She fell down onto her back. He grabbed her rear and scooted her hips back towards to him. At that level she was just as the precise height for him to enjoy her fully. He glided his tongue across her once to savor the taste. She shuddered beneath him. He pushed up against her abdomen, both applying pressure and pulling her area tight. His thumb lowered to tap a pattern against her clit. Each beat had her jerking her pelvis upwards. Patiently he waited until he knew she was about to lose it. In at that moment he put his mouth on her, sucked her in between his teeth, and gave her one good lick.

She came so hard she nearly dented the hood. Her shoulders fell back as her chest rose from the cold, hard metal. Her cry of delight was unlike one he'd ever heard from her before. "Give me a minute," she had to beg him, panting heavily.

Ever the gentleman, he kissed her lovingly before backing away from her. He pulled his shirt off of his shoulders and dropped it down onto the floor. He'd just removed his shoes when she sat up. Slowly she lowered herself to the floor on trembling legs. It was her turn to return the favor. She gave him sultry look, making him feel as though she were the cat and he the prey. She bent enough to plant a few chaste kisses along his abdomen before dropping herself down onto her knees. Her fingers were cool against his warm skin. She gripped the elastic waistband and peeled them down. He was free, ready for the taking. Her eyes connected with his, being certain that he watched while she took him into her mouth.

He inhaled roughly and muttered the name of a saint. She knew just what he liked, and wasn't afraid to perform. Back and forth she bobbed her head, taking him in as deeply as she could. His hand wrapped in her hair, guiding her. She pulled him out long enough only to lick the length of him. Her focus was primarily on the tip. She teased him with her tongue in the spots she knew drove a man wild. Finally he removed himself. He helped her up onto her feet.

It was clear what came next. The part of his fantasy he'd been embarrassed to tell her about. She separated herself from him to stand in front of the car with her legs spread open. His eyes were shining with lust. Desire. And that was why she couldn't figure out why he made no further movement. "Booth?"

"Um." He looked down. "Bones uh… in my dream… I didn't take you from the front…"

"Oh. OH!" Her eyes lit. _Wow. _

"We don't have to-"

"No. This is your fantasy." She turned her back on him. "I want you to have it."

He still hesitated. At long last she felt him brush up behind her. "Can you put your knees on the bumper and lean up towards the hood?" He requested.

There wasn't a lot of room. Nor was it the most comfortable of positions. But she was able to make it work. She kept herself upright by splaying her hands on the hood. "Like this?"

"That's perfect. God, you're amazing." He leaned over her and brushed her hair to one side. Tenderly his lips caressed the back of her neck, and the bare area in between her shoulder blades. Though he remained stooped over her he set his hands on her hips, and pushed himself up inside her. Smoothly he began to thrust.

Being there in that stance allowed him to be able to penetrate her much deeper. With each and every stroke she was rode a wave of pleasure. But this still wasn't what she'd thought it would be. "I thought you said you were rough?"

He stopped. "I was."

"Then stop limiting yourself."

He remained tentative, and continued to rule his movements. But then suddenly as if a switch had been flicked, he exploded into a frenzy of movement. He pounded himself into her. His hands gripped her hips hard enough to leave bruises. He tugged her back against him with every thrust, burying himself deeper and deeper within her hitting that favorite, coveted spot. Her breaths became ragged. He knew she wouldn't be able to take much more until she was gone. There was one last idea he had. Something that hadn't been in his dream. Something he'd never done before with her or anyone else. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "c'mon, Bones. Come for me."

That dirty little nothing in her ear was enough to push her over the edge. She all out screamed her emotion. Her back arched, causing her to fall straight into his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and took a firm hold of her breast. She was able to twist her head just enough to kiss him hungrily. To return the favor, she also did something she'd never done before. Something that was rather out of character for her. "Fuck me harder," she growled encouragement to him. His strained gasp of surprise had her grinning devilishly.

Booth didn't think it was possible. But his increased thrusting shook the entire car. Not too much time passed before he felt her orgasm for a third time. He was able to make a few more strokes before he couldn't take it anymore. He exploded inside of her, letting out his own strangled noises of release. Gradually he untangled himself. The two of them faced one another, gasping.

"I've never… that was…" She was speechless.

"I think I can die happy now." He chuckled. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not at all. I'd… I'd kind of like to try rough sex again, perhaps when we're in bed."

He took her into his embrace and kissed her. "I'd be up for that."

Upstairs Christine chose that moment to begin cry. The two lovers were brought back into the reality of being parents. "Well, at least she let us have our moment." Booth mused. "I'll get her."

"No. I will. Why don't you order a pizza for us this evening? I don't feel much like cooking after that."

He smiled. "I can do that."

She gathered her small bit of clothing back in her arms. "I think we need to have more fantasizes."

He kissed her. "I think I agree with you."

**The end**


End file.
